


Would you like that?

by mintfrosting



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintfrosting/pseuds/mintfrosting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy/Clara. Missy shows up again after 9x02. <i>“Aren’t you happy to see me, Clara?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you like that?

**Author's Note:**

> uh.... this is very sexual. sorry.

“What are you doing here?”

Missy is sitting at the desk in Clara’s office with a glint in her eyes and a smirk on her lips.

“Well hello to you too.”

Clara shoots her a glare as she shuts the door behind her, then goes to file the copies she made after class. The space is quite small, and she can feel Missy’s presence sort of vibrate through the air.

“Aren’t you happy to see me, Clara?”

“You tried to kill me,” she says.

“Oh, now don’t be rude.” Missy shifts in her seat, ever haughty and superior. “I saved your life first, didn’t I? Or don’t you remember?”

Of course, she hasn’t forgotten the way Missy quickly uncuffed her, grabbed her and pinned her to the wall-- all in the nick of time, and far too quickly to let her react. She’s hardly had the time to sort out her feelings.

“I remember,” she says softly.

That’s all she’s going to say. But Missy is just getting started.

“Come here, Clara.” She uncrosses her legs, ice-blue eyes staring at her with a pleading sort of sweetness coming through. “Well come on, now. Chop chop.”

So she does come closer-- but it’s not enough.

“Closer,” says Missy, fingers beckoning.

“Any closer and I might as well be in your lap.”

Missy raises her brow. “Exactly.”

Clara blinks at her with those big, brown eyes-- Missy is having far too much fun watching those eyes-- and she hesitates, but something about Missy keeps drawing her in. There’s a deeply felt, terribly inexplicable but _overwhelming_ attraction.

“Well if you don’t want to, the door is right there.” Missy looks away then, feigning disinterest.

But finally Clara takes a seat in her lap, and Missy lets herself slowly start to smirk.

“Good girl!” she says as though impressed, and slips an arm around her waist.

Clara’s heart is pounding, and her face is starting to flush. All she can do is stare in Missy’s eyes.

“Oh, don’t look at me with those puppy eyes, dear.” She sucks in a breath through her teeth. “I can’t stand the way you look at me sometimes.”

“What _way?_ ” This is not helping.

“Clara...” Missy takes a moment just to gaze in her eyes. “Don’t you know it when you’re doing that?”

Clara glances down and then back up, slipping her hair behind her ear.

“There,” says Missy, narrowing her eyes. “Just like that. You look so innocent, but I don’t think you are…”

Clara doesn’t know how to react.

Missy throws her head back, laughing. “Oh, Clara,” she says, reaching up to touch her hair. “You are unbelievably beautiful. Sometimes I can hardly even _think_ when I see those eyeballs staring back at me.”

She’s so flattered then, all she can do is blink and blush and shift in Missy’s lap. It’s so intimate, being so close like this. And Missy isn’t helping. She strokes at Clara’s hair, and then ever so gently at her cheek.

“Missy, what are you doing…”

Her hand slides down over the front of Clara’s dress, and she gives a rude little squeeze at her breast.

“Hey!” Clara stops her. “You know it’s polite to kiss a girl first.”

“Oh,” says Missy. “Would you like that?”

Clara hesitates a little too long.

“You’ve thought about it!” Missy’s eyes go wide, and she’s trying not to smile. “Haven’t you.”

If Clara hadn’t thought about it before, she is now. And somehow, she wouldn’t mind a bit even if Missy were to shove her up against the wall and have her way with her.

Missy can see it in her eyes-- and in her cheeks, all pink and hot.

“Well it’s alright,” she says sweetly, petting at her hair. “It won’t hurt.”

Clara takes a breath, trying to steady herself. She watches those eyes, the cold eyes of a killer. But they don’t look so cold now; instead they draw her in, make her bold… And the next thing Clara knows, she’s leaning in for the kiss.

Missy is grinning when it’s over. For once, she’s speechless, and she grabs Clara’s face in her hand to kiss her again. Clara makes the softest little whimper of a moan against her lips, and Missy breaks the kiss just to laugh. She’s amused at the absurdity, enthralled by the sensation, so excited by the prospects…

She goes on kissing Clara like they’re lovers, like they’ve done this a million times before. It’s incredible-- feels _amazing_ \-- and she’s startled and offended when Clara pulls away.

Then she realizes Clara is just shifting position, and her skirt slides up her thighs as she straddles Missy’s lap and she’s so warm and close, and Missy sighs in absolute bliss as she leans in to kiss at Clara’s neck. She hears her gasping, feels her clutching at the fabric of her coat.

“Oh Clara, my Clara…” She’s groping Clara’s thigh through her tights while she whispers in her ear. Then her hands slide up to grope her chest, and Clara can hardly think, let alone speak. Missy’s hands are quite thoroughly feeling her up, and it’s getting her all hot and bothered. She’s almost afraid of her own reaction.

Then Missy starts unfastening buttons.

“Oh, God.” Clara shifts her hips in her lap, quite sensually. “What are you doing?” she asks.

“Your dress is quite in the way of things, dear.”

Clara takes her hands, pulling them away, and Missy acts like it’s a joke. She gives a naughty chuckle, just watching Clara’s eyes, and then she swoops in to kiss her on the lips. She takes her face in both hands, and gives her a few more sweet little kisses in succession.

“Yummy,” she whispers, and Clara starts to laugh.

“What are you doing?” she asks. “Honestly.”

Missy licks her lips with a coy little tilt of her head, and then leans in to whisper in her ear. “Honestly, I’d like to fuck your brains out.” She pulls back, suddenly back to her casual, sing-songy voice. “Would you like that?”

Clara can hardly breathe. Those eyes are staring her down like a lion at its prey-- and she _loves_ it, and she _wants_ to let Missy go in for the kill.

“Yeah,” she breathes out.

Right away, Missy tugs at her collar and starts kissing down her neck. Clara holds her tight, if only to keep from falling backwards, and she can’t stop gasping out-- most of all when Missy reaches round and slips undone her bra clasp through her dress. She tugs at Clara’s clothing, dangerously close to ripping seams as she kisses down her chest, and she moans in utter delight when she finally gets her lips on Clara’s breasts.

Clara half expects her to mutter something dirty as a joke, but Missy doesn’t say a thing, just kisses and flicks her tongue and-- _bites._

“Ow.” She flinches. “ _Ow!_ Missy, stop.”

She looks a bit offended.

“You don’t like that?” she says. “Pity. What do you like?”

Clara is a little too flustered to answer.

“Something a bit more kinky?” Missy snickers, amused by her own suggestion. “A bit less, maybe.” She’s trying to watch for Clara’s reactions, and in doing so making some interesting faces, herself. “You want me to bend you over and smack your bottom?”

Her eyes have gone huge. “ _Missy!_ ”

“Well all right, I won’t be doing that.” She lowers her voice. “Not today, at least.” Then she’s grabbing at Clara’s thighs. “Get up, would you? My legs are about to go numb.”

So Clara gets up off her lap, trying to pull together the front of her dress in some manner of decency. Meanwhile, Missy starts undoing the buttons down her coat.

“Are you wet?” she asks, very casually.

“What?”

“Simple question, really, dear. If I got a hand up under that skirt, would you be all good and slippery for me?” Her eyes are wild.

Clara backs herself up against the wall. Her mind is far too occupied-- imagining, anticipating. Her heart is about to beat out of her chest.

Missy sighs, as though she’s tired of toying with the girl. “I suppose I’ll have to find out.” She tugs open her coat and shrugs it off her shoulders, then tosses the thing to the floor.

The next thing Clara knows, Missy is right up against her, grabbing at her face to start kissing her again. She pushes back Clara’s hair to get at her neck, and smirks at the sight of lipstick marks already there. A few quick kisses later, she’s staring in Clara’s eyes, having shimmied up her skirt around her hips so she can pull down her tights.

They don’t have to say a word-- everything is said between their eyes. Missy tugs down her tights just far enough to get underneath-- and then she gasps in delight. Clara shuts her eyes, head tilting back against the wall. She’s wet alright.

Missy mutters curses, bites her lip, keeps her fingers gently stroking while she grabs Clara’s wrist to shove it up against the wall.

Clara _whimpers._ Then she flinches, hips rolling, mouth agape.

“ _Ah--_ ”

“Like that? Right there?” It’s almost just _cute_ how Missy asks so simply. Clara doesn’t answer, but her hips keep rolling, and Missy fights a full-on smirk. “Look at me,” she says.

So Clara looks in her eyes again, and she’s all undone, all darkness in her eyes and bright flushed cheeks and hair a bit tousled. Then Missy lets go of her wrist, and sweetly pushes back her hair. Her kiss is just as sweet, and Clara moans into her mouth, trying not to let her knees buckle.

Then Missy shifts, and-- _oh, God_ \-- Clara knows what’s coming for all of half a second, and then those fingers are inside her and the way Missy said _I’d like to fuck your brains out_ is all too accurate.

Clara clutches at her back. She’s shaking, she’s so weak. All she can do is keep herself upright-- Missy pressed up against her might be helping with that-- and gasp out her name like that could save her.

“Missy-- oh _God,_ Missy…”

She pulls out just a little too soon, leaves her wanting more-- but strokes her harder than before. It’s rare that Missy doesn’t have something witty on the tip of her tongue, but now she’s fully silent, just gazing in Clara’s eyes, watching her, pushing her closer to the edge and loving every moment.

She’s disappointed that she doesn’t get to see Clara’s face when she comes-- because Clara has already pulled her too close, hanging on for dear life-- but her sweet, gasping breaths are just incredible.

Then it’s over, and Clara is pulling up her tights and smoothing down her dress with a sheepish sort of look in her eyes. Missy looks far too entertained, watching her straighten her bra and do up her buttons. She reaches to pick up her coat off the floor, and then swoops in to plant a quick kiss on Clara’s lips.

And another.

And two more for her nose.

"Wait." Clara stops her before she leaves. “Are you planning on doing this again?” she asks.

Missy gets that look in her eyes, the one that draws her right in.

“You’d like that... wouldn’t you.”


End file.
